the demon who stole my heart
by animecouples33
Summary: just a short poem.nxm if you want more just tell me! it's also an advice story now! contest for poems untill December 5th!
1. Chapter 1

a demon who stole my heart.

there was once an demon who stole my heart

with crimson red eyes,

short brown tousled hair,

and a long red tail..

who knew a demon would steal my heart,

especially him,

a stubborn bad boy

yet nice and caring.

why would demon steal my heart?

we are fated enemies,

for i am an angel,

and he is a demon.

yet he believes two different kinds can be together,

him with his demon side,

and me with my angle side.

" it doesn't matter if im a demon and your an angel,

because true love will find its way."

is what he says.

i love you too.


	2. New

**hi! i decided i'm going to make this an advise story with occasianal poems. so if you have any problems or need advice, i'll help! for now, Ja ne!**


	3. I Can Fight I'll Set Fire To Everything

**i may look strong,  
**

**but everyone has a weakness,**

**you say i cannot fight,**

**cannot wield a sword,**

**cannot fight in the war,**

**cannot use my powers,**

**but i'll show you!**

**i'll set fire to the rain!**

**i'll set fire to your heart!**

**i'm no ordinarie girl,**

**i have a sercret life,**

**the life of something no one wants,**

**but you don't listen.**

**i'll set fire to your house,**

**your house and heart,**

**i'll set fire to the rain!**

* * *

_**hello! this is another poem i came up with. if you ever feel weak and feel bad about yourself, don't. you're awsome the way you are. you are strong, believe in yourself and others **_


	4. Why?

**why?**

**that's what i think about,**

**why?**

**why do i love you,**

**when you don't?**

**you say i'm an idiot,**

**nothing but a child.**

**which i am not.**

**i thought i could trust you,**

**but,**

**you never were trust worthy.**

**goodbye forever,**

**my love.**

* * *

_**never fall in love to quick...look for the personality in a person... ja...  
**_


	5. i'm tired of it

**i sit and wonder,**

**what are you to me?**

**your constantly telling me to change,**

**then say to be myself,**

**and than yo go and say,**

**'change again"**

**i'm tired of it.**

**i'm tired of being lonely,**

**tired of being stepped on,**

**tired of being someone else.**

**and most of all,**

**i'm tired of you.**

* * *

_**hello! i just want to say, for those out there who are changing to other people's likings, don't. you are perfect the way you are. if someone**_**doesn't**_** see that, then, they're blind.**_


	6. glass wall i wish i hadn't met you

**why must you hate me so?**

**all i ever did was change to your liking,**

**but, **

**you just pushrd me away,**

**like we were nothing.**

**now i feel as if there's a glass wall between us.**

**and you never look my way anymore.**

**and i thought we would be together,**

**forever.**

* * *

_**if you make a friend that's like this, just know you're not alone.**_

* * *

**i wish i hadn't met you,  
**

**because all i've felt since then,**

**are sorrow and pain.**

**you're always knocking me down,**

**and never helping me up.**

**you never cared about me,**

**you only care about yourself.**

**until you learn t love others,**

**and more open,**

**bye-bye.**

* * *

**if you are having trouble with a friend or something, please sort it out before it;s to late.  
**


	7. why did you leave me?

i don't get it,

you're always leaving me behind,

teasing me,

and loving me.

you said that you are always going to be with me,

and now you're gone.

you told me you love me,

then without a word,

you perished out of this world.

i never got to answer you,

but,

i love you more than i love myself.

* * *

_hello! i thought of this thinking of someone who i once knew, who, like in this poem, died. if you have someone close to you that dies, it's all right, they are happy now in Heaven watching over you. i love you all! please continue to support me! bye-bye!  
_


	8. contest

Nana: alright! i'm having a conte2st thingy! sumite a poem if you want it to be in here! first place, gets to be my assitsint in this story, have a couple of their poems be put in here, and get a kiss from either Nastume, or Mikan! second place gets some of their poems be put in here, be a main character in one of my stories, and get a kiss from Nastume/Mikan! third place get their poems put in here, and kiss fromNastume/Mikan!

Nastume: screw you.. you hag! i don't want to kiss every goddamned winner! * tries to burn Nana's hair but ends up in a shark pool*

Nana: do it or else... *evil glare and smirk*

Mikan: Nastume! listento her! please! even through i really hate you, please listen!

Nastume: hn.. fine just get me the fuck out of here!

Ella: while they fight, i'll say this... please join the contest! it ends on the 5th of December! bye~~~


	9. douchey guy!

i try and i try,

to get you out of my head.

you didn't love me,

you just used me.

i loved you,

you said you did,

but that was a lie.

was wanting to be with me forever,

a lie to?

you dumped me for a slut,

whom,

doesn't even love you,

i regret ever loving a douche like you.

i should have never,ever,

met you,

if i hadn't,

my life would be way beter.

* * *

**well, here's a poem my friend/sister wrote with me. her username is littledouchemurderer89. is anyone interested in the contest?! anyways, always be careful. don't be to quick to agree on anything.  
**


End file.
